We Belong
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: They're not sure how it started; maybe it was the yellow cup, maybe it was the cleavage, they're not sure. It's started years ago but they're sure about one thing: they belong to each other. Rated M for heavy smut. BECHLOE.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am! With an angsty oneshot about Bechloe! Oh! This story is _dirty_ so you've been warned, but I know you guys are dirty little birds and you like it, so here it is; a story filled with nothing but Bechloe smut. Enjoy!**

 **A/N: this is set post PP3 and note that I HAVEN'T WATCHED PP3 YET, seeing PP3 comes out this Thursday in Brazil, so if there's a detail that's not correct, please don't tell me, I'd like to find out for myself, thanks! :)**

* * *

It wasn't easy dating someone from the army, that much Chloe knew. Her own grandfather, Bernard "Bennie" Beale had been in the army himself, and her grandmother had talked about how lonely the winter nights could get, especially without her husband to warm her up.

All the FaceTiming was driving her roommates, former Barden Bellas Fat Amy and Beca, completely insane. So they'd often ask Chloe to lower the volume on her computer or close the door.

Chloe was currently sitting in front of her computer waiting for Chicago to call her. It was their 6 month anniversary and they had a FaceTime date set up. Only Chicago was taking too long to call her.

Chloe sighed and rested her elbow on the desk and rested her left cheek on her left hand, groaning.

"Hey Chlo, may I borrow your horrible green nail polish? Thanks," her roommate, Beca, excused herself without knocking and make her way to her desk, looking through Chloe's nail polish collection.

"If it's horrible, why do you want it?" Chloe asked with annoyance in her voice.

"I need something to mark my underwear to stop Amy from stealing it. She's been stealing them and she's ruined three of my cute pairs!" Beca said.

"What?! Why?" Chloe said, trying to contain her laughter.

"She says she got a job trying to fit into them, she gets 50 if she doesn't rip them and 100 of she does, it's weird," Beca said with disgust written all over her face.

Chloe scrunched up her face at the mention but shook it off. It was Fat Amy after all.

"So, why do you need my nail polish again?" Chloe asked.

"I got a few new thongs and I don't want them ruined," Beca said.

"Oooh thongs? I thought you weren't going out with Theo?" Chloe frowned.

"They're not for Theo," Beca said. "You've started biting your nails again,"

Beca gave Chloe a suggestive wink and the redhead frowned in confusion again. When she heard the ringing from the computer though, Chloe jumped and grinned widely. She answered and smiled when her boyfriend's face came onto the screen.

 _"Hey babe! Aw you look so gorgeous!"_ Chicago's voice filled Chloe's heart with happiness and excitement.

"Thanks babe! Happy 6 month anniversary!" Chloe said.

 _"Chlo, 6 months is not an anniversary, if it's anything, it's a monthversary,"_ Chicago said.

"Aww you're so smart," Chloe said. "How is Israel?"

 _"Um, I'm in Iraq, babe,"_ Chicago seemed uncomfortable with correcting her but this seemed to happen too often.

"Sorry dude, she failed Maps," Beca appeared onscreen and offered him a sympathetic look.

Chicago laughed and waved.

 _"Hey Becs! How's my favorite DJ slash music producer?"_ Chicago asked.

"Not too bad. Happy monthversary, by the way," Beca said.

 _"Thanks,"_ Chicago smiled and nodded.

"I'll leave you to it," Beca said to Chloe before leaving and closing the door.

Chloe had a glass of champagne while Chicago just watched and pretended to make a toast with her. Unfortunately he had to leave soon, there was an emergency.

Chloe always lied to herself, saying speaking to Chicago once every 3 or 4 days via FaceTime was enough. Seeing him every few months, that was enough too she told herself. She tried so hard to make herself happy, she couldn't. There was something missing and she tried to ignore it.

oO0Oo

It was later that night that Chloe was tossing and turning in her bed, thinking about Chicago. Now if he'd been here, they'd spend this night wide awake, finding new ways to reach orgasm, making sure their 'monthversary' had been well celebrated.

Chloe sighed as she rubbed her legs together to try and created some friction. She then turned on her back and shut her eyes, pictured that dazzling smile, those amazing blue eyes and those strong muscles only heavy workouts only the Armed Forces could provide.

Her right hand slid down her pjs, found its way into her shorts and into her underwear, finding her clit. With a touch, she had herself gasping for more. She bit her bottom lip and used her other hand to grope her breast, always keeping her man in mind.

Chloe's right hand entered her with two fingers and she gasped again, biting her lips to stop herself from moaning. She then started a steady, quick pace and moaned quietly.

Just as she picked up the pace, she arched her back when her left hand pinched her nipple. Her orgasm was approaching, slowly but it was approaching.

Chloe's right arm was starting to ache and she was starting to get way too sweaty for her own liking. She waited and waited.

But nothing.

She couldn't come. She just _couldn't_. She couldn't bring herself to orgasm.

It happened all the time. She couldn't blame herself, she had one person to blame. It was all because of _her_.

Beca Mitchell.

 **-Flashback-**

 _It was merely the beginning of the senior year. Chloe and Aubrey were finally the captains of the Barden Bellas after 3 very hard years._

 _Sure, they were alone, had to rebuild the Bellas' reputation, get girls to join the team_ and _win the ICCA's._

 _Phew!_

 _That was when Chloe met Beca. She had an 'I don't care' attitude, very well-placed tattoos, too much eyeliner, heavy makeup and an amazing amount of cleavage._

 _She didn't say her name, of course, but Chloe was happy to encounter with her weeks later in the communal showers — thank God for that!, Chloe had thought._

 _As Chloe shamelessly checked the young freshman out, she was forced to be reminded that she was there with someone already. So she left, not before saying, "See you at auditions!"._

 _And she knew the young brunette would be there. And she was. With even more cleavage! Oh how Chloe loved it._

 _During hood night, after a heavy makeout session with her shower boy, Chloe was actually drunk enough to take Beca home._

 _Sure, they had already seen each other naked, that much they knew. But being able to touch, kiss, suck on, nibble on, squeeze, pinch and explore each other's hot bodies had been a wonderful experience._

 _As Chloe flicked at Beca's engorged clit with her tongue while she pumped in and out of her soaking wet cunt with three fingers, listening to the girl moaning in pleasure while her short excuse for nails dug into her back, she wished she'd never stop. Her own cunt throbbed with need, she needed to be touched herself._

 _Beca reached her first orgasm pretty soon, Chloe was proud to say. Her second and third orgasm weren't far behind. Of course, she was still twitching when Chloe pulled away._

 _When it was her turn, Chloe beat the girl's record by orgasming five times, each as intense as the next, bringing stars to Chloe's eyelids. The shorter woman knew what she was doing and she did it well. Her ability to multitask was off the charts, she kept saying it was due to her years of being a DJ._

 _They had sex until the wee hours of the morning when they finally tired themselves out. Sleeping was easy, except for the fact that they woke up at 7 for Bellas rehearsals._

 _For the remainder of the year, they only found pleasure in each other. Sure, masturbating brought them to climax too but it wasn't the same. And it didn't take long for the two to only be able to orgasm when having sex with each other._

 _It wasn't a major problem until Beca mentioned her interest in Jesse, the Treblemaker._

 _Beca and Chloe had been lying in bed, naked, after endless rounds of sex, which totalled 14 orgasms._

 _"So, you wanna ask him out?" Chloe asked._

 _"Yeah, would you be okay with that?" Beca asked. "I wouldn't be breaking your heart, would I?"_

 _"No! Of course not! Beca, I'm not in love with you, you're obviously not in love with me, we just–" Chloe sighed. "We just need each other sexually, that's all,"_

 _"Oh, good," Beca said before turning to her side to look at Chloe. "You know, I noticed I can't come when I masturbate, only when we have sex. I hope I can come with Jesse,"_

 _"You will because you like him," Chloe assured her._

 **-End of Flashback-**

Chloe got up and walked towards the door, groaning as she did. She was wet, soaking, her cunt was throbbing but she couldn't orgasm. She walked out of the room and into the bathroom. She got the water running and put both hands on the sink. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 _It's just stress and nerves, Chloe, that's what it is. There's no reason to wake Beca up to scream at her_ , Chloe told herself before nodding.

"I'm right; I can bring myself to orgasm. I can it, I _can_ _do it_ ," Chloe told herself as she looked at her reflection. She then used her right hand again, going into her shorts, using her index and middle fingers to circle her already throbbing clit, making the other hand grasp tightly at the marble countertop.

Chloe opened her mouth and moaned shamelessly, for that felt _so good_. She continued her ministration, making herself even more aroused before she entered herself with those same 2 fingers. She started pumping them in and out slowly, feeling her orgasm approaching more surely this time.

Chloe bit her lips and moaned, hoping her body would bring her the sweet relief this time.

But it didn't. She was _right there_ but the orgasm didn't wash over her like it used to. It didn't bring her crashing over the edge, it instead left her on that edge for what seemed like forever. She then stopped and let out a long, frustrated groan. She didn't care if the other girls woke up, she wanted them to hear. Particularly Beca.

It was then she remembered something like this happened to Beca a while ago.

 **-Flashback-**

 _Chloe was sad to see the sex between her and Beca end but it was no big deal. For a few months, she was satisfied not having sex with anyone, she was happy that way._

 _And it was a strange Saturday night — morning actually, it was past 3 a.m. when Chloe got a knock on her door during summer break. She had been staying with her parents, she didn't exactly expect someone to knock, everyone had a key._

 _"Who is it?" Chloe asked, standing outside the front door._

 _"Beca,"_

 _Chloe frowned._

 _Sure, Beca knew her parents' address, she'd been texting Chloe since classes ended and the redhead announced she'd intentionally failed Russian Lit to continue on the Bellas._

 _Chloe opened the door and saw a sweaty, red cheeked, hysterically crying, frustrated looking Beca. Honestly, she looked like a mess._

 _"Beca? What are you doing here?" Chloe asked._

 _"I wanna say fuck you, Chloe," Beca said. Chloe expected her to sound or be drunk but she was not._

 _"What?" Chloe was more than surprised._

 _"I can't have a normal sex life with Jesse! Ever since we stopped sleeping together I stopped having orgasms. Not one!" Beca said._

 _"And that's_ my _fault?" Chloe asked._

 _"Yes! If we never had sex in the first place, I'd be able to have sex with my boyfriend," Beca said. "And I wouldn't be here right now,"_

 _Chloe crossed her arms and still offered Beca a confused look._

 _"Because_ God _I need to come, I need it so bad," Beca's voice was filled with lust and desire right now. For Chloe? Doubtful, Chloe knew all she as thinking about was that sweet orgasm._

 _"Oh so you think I'm gonna fuck you?" Chloe asked in amusement._

 _"I know you will," Beca said. "You will, you too haven't had sex in months and I doubt you'd find anything pleasurable,"_

 _Chloe scoffed and rolled her her eyes but Beca was right for the first part: she hadn't had sex in months and she could use sex right now._

 _Before she could argue anything reasonable, the redhead was being dragged by Beca upstairs to her childhood bedroom. The short girl closed and locked the door even though there was nobody else in the house._

 _Beca pinned Chloe against the door and looked at her like a lioness looking at its helpless prey. They know it's inevitable to fight for they're dead anyway but they always try to. And Chloe did. She tried to reason that Beca had a boyfriend, that they shouldn't do this._

 _"A boyfriend that_ can't _get me right where I need it, if we don't fuck, I'll go insane," Beca said as she sucked and bit on Chloe's exposed neck._

 _Chloe's protest died in her throat when Beca guided her hand inside her jeans, to show she wasn't wearing any underwear and she was oh so wet._

 _The redhead all but threw the smaller girl on her bed, making her fear for her life, thinking she was about to get into a screaming match with her._

 _"You want to be fucked? You will be, and you better hope to God you survive, because you will wish you never came up to me tonight," Chloe said._

 _Beca bit her lips and moaned deliciously. The redhead tore her jeans from her and licked her lips at the sight._

 _"So you're going bald now?" Chloe asked, massaging her inner thighs._

 _"Jesse likes it, he says it feels good when he goes down on me," Beca said in a half-moan tone._

 _Chloe nodded._

 _"I'll be the judge of that," she finally said before going to work._

 _She licked the brunette's wet folds and hummed, feeling small hands attach themselves to her hair, pulling her closer._

 _The redhead spread her lips with her thumbs and plunged her tongue as deep inside the brunette as she could go, using her index and middle finger to play with her clit._

 _Beca started moaning loudly, moaning out Jesse's name. Chloe wasn't surprised, she was actually expecting this. It'd be weird if Beca moaned out her name._

 _Chloe worked her tongue out rapidly, wanting the younger girl to come as fast as possible. And she knew it wouldn't be a problem, since the brunette hadn't come in months. Over 4 months to be exact._

 _"Fuck!" Beca moaned and held onto Chloe's hair even tighter, making it impossible for the redhead to breathe. But who said you were supposed to breathe through your nose anyway?_

 _Beca came rather slow, it took longer than Chloe expected but she did. Her orgasm lasted for quite a while and, when it ended, she came again._

 _The redhead never stopped what she was doing so Beca was on the brink of a third orgasm and she never asked Chloe to stop._

 _The redhead could go all night, but Beca pushed her away after her 7th and final orgasm of the night._

 _"Thanks," Beca said, panting._

 **-End of Flashback-**

Chloe groaned when she thought of that night. Had it been good? Definitely. One of the best, in fact.

Did she hate herself for standing outside Beca's room right now in the middle of the night? Absolutely. But that didn't stop her from knocking.

"Come in, Chlo," Beca's voice had a sly tone to it, almost as if Chloe could see her smirking through the door.

So Chloe opened the door and came in, finding herself in a similar state Beca had been when it was her, only Chloe wasn't crying.

"Beca–"

"Need a hand? Or a tongue?" Beca was sitting on her bed, resting against the headboard. Sure enough, she had a smirk on her face.

All that was missing was a silky red robe, a glass of brandy and an evil cat on her lap, otherwise she was the perfect villain, the Evil Stepmother from Cinderella, Vito Corleone, you name it.

"Wipe that smirk off your fucking face," Chloe said.

"Yeah, 'cause that's what you did," Beca rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't enjoying your misery," Chloe said.

"Yeah but you thought I was just making up excuses to cheat on Jesse," Beca said. "You didn't understand it then,"

"Yeah but I get it now, and I hate it! I fucking hate it, it's been 6 months, Beca! 6 months!" Chloe said.

"I know," Beca smirked again.

"Stop fucking smirking!" Chloe said.

"No I won't!" Beca said. "That's the face you had on _every time_ I came to you, _every single time_! And you liked it! It massaged your ego, you thought I was doing it all for you, to be with you! You thought I wanted to leave Jesse for you!"

"Well you weren't exactly showing me you loved Jesse, coming into my room every night," Chloe said.

"You think I liked it?! You think I liked not being able to orgasm with Jesse? Not having proper sex with my boyfriend who I _did_ love?!" Beca said. "And then you said I was a cunt for bringing you into it!"

"You kind of were! I was your toy, your vibrator," Chloe said.

"And now I'm yours," Beca smirked again.

Chloe groaned.

"Yeah, now _I'm_ being the cunt," Chloe said.

"At least you know it," Beca said, getting off of the bed, going in Chloe's direction. It was then that the redhead noticed Beca was wearing a strap on.

"Beca?" Chloe asked.

Beca pinned her face first against the wall. Chloe had started to cry out of frustration, on the fight, on not orgasming in over 6 months, everything.

"I know what you need," Beca purred in her ear.

Chloe gasped when Beca took her shorts and underwear off and rubbed her folds with two fingers.

"You're wet, huh?" Beca said.

Chloe bit her lips and moaned, closing her eyes.

"That's it, close your eyes and picture your prince," Beca said.

Beca spoke no more, she slided the first two inches of the silicon penis inside Chloe and waited. The taller girl gasped and moaned, bucking her hips, wanting more.

Beca slowly worked more of the fake cock inside Chloe until she had entered her with the entire thing. She then grabbed the redhead's hips and slowly started fucking her from behind.

Chloe gasped loudly.

"Fuck, Chicago!" She moaned.

Beca said nothing and increased her pace, making Chloe smile through her moan.

"Finally, babe. Right there, I'm so wet for you," Chloe said.

Beca couldn't deny that turned her on, she was always turned on when she thought about sex with Chloe.

"I'm so hot for you, make me come, babe!" Chloe moaned.

Beca bit her lips so she wouldn't moan out loud. She didn't want to break Chloe from her trance, she didn't want to remind her that she _wasn't_ being fucked by her boyfriend.

"Fuck babe, I'm so close!" Chloe moaned higher.

Beca smirked and used her left hand to stroke her clit. Chloe bucked against her harder and Beca used all her power to thrust into her.

Chloe came, moaning and humming. Her legs turned into jello and Beca had to hold her hips to stop her from falling.

Beca grabbed Chloe by her hair, pulling it back, making her moan so she was side facing her.

"One day you'll realize you belong to me, Chloe," Beca said. "You might not know it but your body does. Soon enough you'll see,"

Chloe moaned but gasped when Beca started thrusting into her again. After making her come for the second and third time, Beca threw Chloe on the bed and continued fucking her from behind.

Chloe came 2 more times like this before Beca flipped her and unstrapped the strap on, throwing it aside. She spread Chloe's legs apart and didn't waste time in bringing her clit to her mouth and entering her with three fingers.

"Shit!" Chloe moaned and arched her back.

Beca smirked and started flicking the redhead's clit with her tongue and thrusted her fingers in and out, already feeling the walls of Chloe's cunt closing on her fingers and she worked them even faster.

Chloe went mute as she came, almost as if she stopped breathing. Beca continued her ministration, catapulting the redhead into another two orgasms.

When Chloe came down from her much awaited high, she was panting and she pushed Beca away so she could catch her breath.

"Thanks, I needed that," Chloe said.

Beca climbed up the bed and grabbed Chloe by the hair again, pulling her up.

"I guess it's only fair you return the favor, _babe_ ," Beca growled into her ear.

Chloe groaned, thinking back to when she used that same exact phrase on Beca. The first time she came to her looking for relief.

 **-Flashback-**

 _Beca was catching her breath after the 7 orgasms. She got up, planning to get dressed so she could leave when Chloe grabbed her by the chin._

 _"I guess it's only fair you return the favor, babe," Chloe smirked._

 _Beca chuckled then, attaching her lips to Chloe's neck, snaking her hand down to her clit, easy to find now that Beca's pubic hair was gone._

 _The brunette flipped them over and entered Chloe with two fingers, watching her moan deliciously._

 _Chloe came 4 times like this and 4 more times when they 69'd. When they wore themselves out, Beca was the first to fall asleep._

 _Chloe smirked and was quick to throw some sheets over Beca and join her on the bed._

 **-End of Flashback-**

Chloe didn't complain when she sat up and looked for Beca's underwear, to be met with a sexy, maroon lacy thong that showed off too much. She slid them off the brunette's legs and noticed the green nail polish on the hem and she chuckled.

"That the new thong you're trying to hide from Amy?" Chloe asked, looking up at Beca, who was kneeling so her cunt was at Chloe's eye level.

Beca nodded with a smirk.

"That's bad, you probably ruined it, it's soaked," Chloe said before throwing the thong aside.

"Worth it," Beca said simply, not wiping the smirk off of her face.

Chloe awkwardly made eye contact with the brunette's pussy before looking down, biting her lower lip.

"So you kept it bald?" Chloe asked before looking up at Beca, who was only wearing a bra by now.

Beca nodded, smirk in place.

"You'll find it's better for giving head," Beca said. "You should consider going Brazilian. Thanks to you, I'll be spitting out ginger pubes for the rest of the week,"

To prove her point, Beca pulled out a ginger pubic hair from her mouth and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Alright, so if we're gonna do this, you're gonna have to take your bra off," Chloe said.

Beca simply turned around and Chloe unclasped her bra. She knew the brunette was doing this on purpose, making her undress her. She was trying to prove a point and Chloe was trying her best to ignore how aroused it made her feel. How running the pads of her fingers over Beca's flower tattoo on her back made her want to kiss that place while she fucked Beca from behind.

When Beca turned around, Chloe looked at her breasts to see she had a new nipple piercing. That made her gasp.

"You pierced your nipple?!" She asked.

"Uh huh. You know what other place I pierced?" Beca smirked, playing with her nipple piercing, the smirk was back.

Chloe looked alarmed. Her belly button wasn't it, her ears weren't it.. what other places of the human body are pierceable?

Beca simply pointed down and Chloe looked down her body, her eyes roamed over her body until she saw it. A tiny shiny hoop on the hood of her clitoris. Chloe once again gasped.

"You.. you pierced your _clit_?!" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca spoke in a lust-filled tone. "You like it?"

Chloe was at loss of words. She never wanted to pierce a part of her body that wasn't her ears, much less her _clit!_

Beca placed her hands on Chloe's head, making the redhead shake off her thoughts and look up at her.

"You know what I want," she said.

Chloe nodded and was quick to connect her lips to Beca's newly pierced clit. It felt different _,_ she was afraid to hurt her by nibbling on it but when Beca encouraged it, Chloe felt it was okay.

The brunette moaned so much louder and she shuddered that much more when Chloe flicked her piercing and Chloe knew right then why she got it. It heightened her senses.

Chloe felt Beca's short nails digging into her scalp and she entered her with her tongue, making the brunette moan once more.

The redhead worked her tongue, slowly laying back down, bringing Beca up by her hips until she was completely on her bed, her head on Beca's pillow.

"Chloe?" Beca asked, confused when she saw the redhead pulling her down.

"It's okay," Chloe's voice was hoarse.

Beca held onto the headboard and slowly lowered herself so she was almost literally sitting on Chloe's face. That was the first time Chloe ever did that, or either for that matter. They never talked about or even though about it.

Beca moaned and looked impressed when that position made Chloe's tongue go even deeper. She thought about the position she was; it was _Chloe's_ idea, that meant Chloe _had_ to have thought of that at some point. Was she thinking about her? Did she try that with someone new? That wasn't it, the two had been back to sleeping together after Beca broke up with Jesse and she knew Chloe hadn't been sleeping with anyone else.

"Chloe, I'm gonna crash you," Beca said in midst of a moan.

Chloe said nothing, because why would she? She only dug her nails into Beca's hips, bringing her closer.

Beca moaned again and shut her eyes.

"Fuck," Beca said. "Fuck!"

Beca tried not to buck onto Chloe's face but the redhead's rhythm was making it impossible. She was bucking back against Chloe and she wasn't even ashamed of it.

Beca shut her eyes and bit her lips, trying not to make her moans too loud. It'd be a miracle if Fat Amy was still sleeping after all the moaning.

Fat Amy knew what they were doing. She'd found out during Beca's Senior Year when she walked in on Chloe going down on Beca, but she never told the others and the two never asked her to. Fat Amy was great at keeping secrets, even when she _did_ hear the two going at it, she never mentioned, complained or said anything about it.

Chloe never wavered, never stopped or slowed down, which was impressive to say the least, after all, most of Beca's weight was on her face.

Beca clapped her hand on her mouth, feeling her orgasm approaching. She shut her eyes and bit her tongue, riding out her orgasm. She opened her eyes wide when she felt herself gushing and moaned louder. She knew she was squirting, she knew what it was, she'd just never done that before. Chloe had, with her in fact. She hadn't.

Beca came down from her high and raised her hips and dismounted Chloe's face. When she looked down, the redhead's face was soaked from her nostrils down to her chin and she had her eyes closed, as if preventing anything from getting into her eyes.

Chloe wiped some of the cum off of her face with the back of her hand before sitting up.

"You squirted all over my face!" Chloe said.

Beca looked amazed but didn't say anything.

"I should have you clean this off," Chloe said, still wiping her face.

"Well what do you want me to do, lick it off?" Beca asked with her eyebrows raised.

Chloe looked at her sides and sighed. She hated that this place had two bathrooms, neither of which were in Beca's room and she did _not_ feel like leaving naked from the waist down, Beca's cum all over her face, for the bathroom.

"Do you have a tissue?" Chloe asked.

Beca got up and had to take a moment to get used to being on her feet again, her legs felt like jello. When she felt she was okay to walk, she walked over to her purse on the coat hanger and took out a pack of tissues, throwing it to Chloe, who proceeded to clean her face.

"Thanks," Chloe said.

Beca sat down again next to her and the redhead threw the tissue away with a disgusted face.

"See you soon," Beca smirked.

Chloe glared at her before sighing.

"What makes you think there's going to be a next time?" Chloe asked.

"Come on, I know you. Your nail beds are history, which only means you've been biting your nails, which only means you're sexually frustrated." Beca said.

Chloe frowned and looked at her nails to see the brunette was right and she mentally cursed herself. She always bit her nails when she was sexually frustrated and she'd been doing that for a couple months now.

"So, see you soon," Beca said with her smirk. "I knew you'd like the piercing,"

Chloe looked straight at Beca's piercing on her clitoris and she looked away immediately, closing her eyes when Beca laughed.

Chloe felt tears tickling her eyes and she got up, going to the wall where Beca fucked her and picked up her underwear and shorts. She only put the shorts back on and sighed, wiping a few tears that managed to spill.

Beca was right.

It didn't matter what she did, who she slept with; Chloe would always belong to Beca.


	2. Chapter 2

**You asked for another chapter and since I'm a softie and can't say no to some good old smut, I decided to do it.**

 **There is a lot of smut in this chapter, so you've been warned!**

* * *

Chloe turned to her side and looked at the ceiling in the dark. She missed those glow in the dark stars her mom put up for her when she was a kid because poor wee Chloe was afraid of the dark.

The redhead was no longer afraid of the dark for the light was more dangerous. The light showed the truth, the lies and every hidden secret.

She looked at her side at her boyfriend of 1 year and 2 months now and sighed, sitting up, covering her naked body with the covers and she wiped her eyes. She couldn't bear crying anymore, she often had a headache from crying too much and her eyes were almost always puffy.

Chloe got up and put on her robe before going to the bathroom. She got in and got the water running, filling her hands up with her before washing her face three times. She then closed the tap and sighed, taking a few deep breaths.

"Babe, you okay?"

Chloe jumped when she saw Chicago in the reflection in the mirror. He had a worried look on his face and it was _so cute!_

"Yeah, I'm okay," Chloe said before turning to face him, leaning against the marble countertop. "Actually, no, I'm not. I wanna talk to you,"

Chicago nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her back to her room, where he closed the door and sat down on the bed.

"I don't think this is working," Chloe said, feeling herself start crying again.

"I know," Chicago nodded.

"What? You know?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I've known this for months. Whenever we make love, you fake your orgasms, I've never seen you orgasm for real with me," Chicago said. "And I tried _so_ hard to make it good for you,"

"Oh babe it's not your fault," Chloe grabbed his hands, shaking her head. "This sounds cliché but it's actually me, I'm the problem,"

"You don't have to blame yourself, Chlo," Chicago said.

"I know but it _is_ my fault," Chloe said. "I don't know what's wrong with me but ever since I stopped having sex with one person, I stopped having orgasms with other people,"

"Is it Beca?" Chicago asked.

"What?!" Chloe asked, surprised. Was it that obvious? Did he know?

"Is it Beca?" He repeated, "I've seen the way you look at her. At first I thought it was just friendship but I knew there was a spark there. So is it her?"

"Yeah," Chloe nodded, finally crying heavily and looking down at their hands. "But I love you so much!"

"I know, I love you too," Chicago kissed her temple.

"But I don't wanna have to fake it with you every time we have sex, I want it to be sincere," Chloe said. "But since that won't happen, I think we should break up,"

"Yeah, I understand," Chicago nodded.

"Can we keep in touch?" Chloe asked.

"Of course Chlo-bear," Chicago smiled. Chloe jumped into his arms and cried on his shoulder. "I hope you get her,"

"Get her?" Chloe frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, tell her how you feel. I know she feels the same," Chicago said, rubbing her back up and down.

"What? Chi, she doesn't feel the same way," Chloe said. Whatever Chicago was on about, he was crazy.

"She looks at you the same way, Chlo. My grandparents look at each other that way, they've been married for 67 years," Chicago said. "When you see that look, you know it's for real,"

Chloe only offered him a smile. He smiled back and kissed her cheek.

"I'm gonna leave, I'll find a hotel for the night," Chicago said.

"I wish you didn't have to," Chloe said, wiping her eyes.

"I don't wanna stand between you and your lady," Chicago said. "It's okay, Chlo, I'll be fine, really,"

"Okay," Chloe nodded.

Chloe watched Chicago pack his bag, put his clothes back on before standing up. She walked him out and closed the door, wiping her eyes.

"Why's Windy City leaving?"

Chloe jumped when she heard Fat Amy behind her. She looked at her and placed a hand over her heart.

"We kinda just broke up," Chloe said.

"Is it Beca?" Fat Amy asked knowingly.

"Damn it, does everyone here know something I don't?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, there's two things in my life I know for sure; one is that I'm the sexiest bitch in Australia and the US and two, is that you and Beca belong together," Fat Amy said.

"What? How do you 'know' that?" Chloe used air quotes.

"The look. I saw how you looked at her at the Activities Fair," Fat Amy said. "And the way you've been looking at each other since,"

Chloe sighed, fighting hard not to roll her eyes.

"So go get her," Fat Amy said.

"Amy, it's 5:30 in the morning," Chloe said. "I'm surprised you're even awake!"

"I heard you and Windy City talking," Fat Amy said. "And it was time for my 5:30 snack,"

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle. She loved Amy, even if she made her mad sometimes.

"I'm going back to bed," Chloe announced before going back to her room.

Back to bed she went but she didn't sleep. She kept thinking about Beca and what it all meant. Beca had said they belonged to each other, did she mean.. probably not.

It was 7 a.m. when Chloe finally managed to fall asleep, thankful that she didn't have anything to do, she was on her week off, since it was the Holidays.

The redhead managed to sleep until 11, when someone knocked on her door, making her groan.

"Chlo? You're on lunch duty today and Amy and I are hungry!" Beca said through the door.

"I'm coming!" Chloe said.

"Are you? That's great, Chicago finally stepped up?"

Chloe shut her eyes and had to hear the brunette's laughter on the other side of the door.

The redhead put her robe back on and got up, opening the door to see Beca smirking on the other side.

"Chicago and I broke up," Chloe said.

Beca lost the smirk and immediately hugged Chloe tight, which caught Chloe by surprise.

"Beca? You don't do hugs," she said, hugging her back nonetheless.

"I know but you do," Beca said.

When Beca pulled apart, she grabbed Chloe's hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"How are you doing? You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chloe said. "I will be, anyways,"

"If you need me, follow the yellow brick road," Beca said and, for the first time in the last few months, she didn't mean it in a sexual way.

Chloe smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

"You know what, I'll make lunch, you can go sleep or do whatever you want," Beca said.

"No, that's fine. I'd much rather eat some real food than your 'world famous' parmesan mac and cheese," Chloe said.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Your loss, Amy loves it," she said.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

Cooking gave the redhead plenty of time to think about what Chicago and Fat Amy said. She'd always known the tiny brunette had always had a special place in her heart. Deep down, she knew her decision to fail Russian Lit no less than three times had been because of Beca.

Maybe then Chloe had thought she was in love with Beca. That explains her jealousy whenever Jesse was over. Sure, she wasn't one of those crazy jealous girls, she managed to hide her jealousy or even justify it to herself that it was nothing.

Whenever Chloe thought of all the sexual things her and Beca had done, it made her shiver. Not only because it had been great but also because it made her realize she'd had the brunette in so many ways. She couldn't imagine what it'd be like to not share a house with her, they'd been living together for nearly 7 years and Chloe couldn't picture herself living with anyone else.

 _Fuck!_ , Chloe thought with wide eyes. _I'm in love with Beca!_

Chloe subtly glanced over at the DJ working on her mixes on the dining room table and she watched the way she'd stick her tongue out while she was concentrated and how excited she'd be when she did something right.

Before she could realize what she was doing, Beca looked at her and chuckled.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

Chloe looked confused, she hadn't even realized she was smiling.

"Just watching you work," Chloe shrugged and looked back down at the food.

"Sure," Beca said with a suspicious look and a chuckle.

After lunch, the girls were quiet. Chloe decided to watch TV, Beca continued working on her mixes while Amy was off to her room.

Chloe was watching TV but thinking about the brunette sitting a few feet behind her. She'd never noticed how fast her heart would beat whenever Beca touched her. Her body had known for a long time, her heart was slow to catch on.

"Chloe I can practically _see_ all the tension from your brain working," Beca said.

Chloe looked back and frowned in confusion.

"What's on your busy mind?" Beca asked, looking at her from the computer.

"Nothing," Chloe lied. "I was just thinking about Chicago,"

"Why'd you guys break up?" Beca asked. "If you're okay with telling me,"

"That's fine," Chloe said. "Well, to be completely honest, it was because of the orgasm thing,"

Chloe expected Beca to smirk at her, to say 'I told you so', to basically be a dick about it. But much to her surprise, she offered her a sorry look.

"Sorry to hear that," Beca said. "I've been there, it can be a deal breaker,"

"Yeah it can," Chloe said. "And it was,"

"I'm sorry, Chlo," Beca said. "I know you really liked him,"

"Yeah, I did," Chloe nodded.

"Wanna do something?" Beca asked. "I can even sit through a chick flick with you,"

Chloe smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm not in the mood for a romantic movie," Chloe said. "I think I'm gonna need a few days,"

Chloe remembered Beca had been through almost exactly the same thing when she broke up with Jesse. Did this also happen to her? Realizing she loved Chloe? Maybe yes, maybe not. Was that why Beca turned Theo down? Chloe really couldn't tell.

oO0Oo

It had been a month since Chloe broke up with Chicago and they kept in touch as promised. He'd been asking her about Beca since then, he started asking a week after they broke up.

Chloe didn't know what to do, she wanted to tell Beca how she felt but she didn't know how. She figured she'd have to get this done one way or another, so she took the opportunity that Amy wasn't home and knocked on Beca's door. She jumped when she heard the thunder outside. Chloe _really_ hated thunderstorms.

"What's up red?" Beca asked when she opened the door.

"Beca, I've got to talk to you," Chloe said.

"Sure, come on in," Beca said, going back to her desk while Chloe sat on her bed.

"Beca.. I need to say something," Chloe said.

"Shoot," Beca was facing her computer so her back was facing Chloe, which Chloe already hated.

"I think– no, I _know_ now that I'm.. I'm in love with you,"

Beca stopped what she was doing and slowly swiveled her chair to face Chloe with a confused look.

"You're in _love_ with me?" She asked.

Chloe's heart started to break.

"Chloe.. we've never been out on a real date, y'know?" She asked. "We never even kissed,"

"I know– wait we never kissed?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, our first time I went for your lips but got your jaw line and you were already moaning so I pretended that was my intent all along," Beca said.

Chloe thought about that; they'd never kissed! Beca was right.

"I don't think you're in love with me, I think you've got abstinence," Beca said. "I know the last time we slept together was 4 months ago before Chicago came so if you wanna go for a couple rounds, I'd be up–"

"– Why must you be like this, Beca?" Chloe asked. "How do you _know_ what I'm feeling? What makes you think you're an expert?"

"Chloe, I just–"

"No you don't!" Chloe said.

"I went through that exact same thing. After I broke up with Jesse I thought I was in love with you, then we had sex for the next few weeks and I was fine!" Beca said.

Chloe's eyes were filling with tears rapidly and she wanted to choke Beca for that.

"How can you be so insensitive?" Chloe said. "You don't know what I'm feeling!"

Beca looked down.

"I know I don't, I just don't think it's love, Chlo," Beca said. "I mean, would you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes!"

"Really?" Beca was super surprised. "You know I shut people out when I'm mad, right?"

"Yeah," Chloe rolled her eyes.

Beca went quiet and cleared her throat. She hated seeing Chloe cry, she hated more than anything, but she didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to comfort someone.

"I don't know what do you want me to do, Chlo," Beca said as softly as she could. "So you said you might be in love with me, wha–"

"– I _am_ in love with you!" Chloe said.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Beca asked. "So yeah you told me that now what? Do you want me to say it back?"

"You said I belonged to you, remember?" Chloe asked, trying to hide the fact that her voice was betraying her. "What did you mean then?"

"I-I meant your body," Beca said.

"No, you meant all of me," Chloe said. "And you were right. I belong to you and you belong to me, why do you think you turned Theo down?"

"I don't know, I wasn't into him!" Beca said.

"No, you like me too but you're afraid," Chloe said, kneeling before her. "You're afraid I'm gonna do to you what your dad did. You think I'm gonna leave but I promise you, Beca, I _promise_ you: I won't leave you,"

Beca was looking deep into her eyes but she didn't have time to say anything because Chloe left, wiping her eyes.

Chloe went to her room and to her bed. She held onto the covers and shut her eyes tight as she heard more thunder outside. It felt like the sky was falling apart, the world was breaking.

The redhead was crying, not just the heartbreak Beca just caused but the rain. Well, not the rain, the thunder. She'd always been afraid of thunderstorms and now she didn't have anyone to comfort her, take her mind off of the storm.

Chloe didn't even notice she'd fallen asleep until a very loud thunder woke her up. She jumped from the bed and looked at the clock; it read 4 a.m. much to her dismay. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, going to the bathroom.

The girl washed her face a few times before going back to her room. She laid on the bed hugging herself, trembling with her.

Chloe jumped out of her skin and screamed when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Chlo! Shh! Shh! It's just me!" Beca whispered to her.

Chloe looked at her through the dark and placed a hand over her racing heart.

"I just came to know if you're okay, I know you hate thunderstorms," Beca said.

"No, I'm not okay," Chloe said. "Can you turn off the storm?"

Beca chuckled. Another lighting and Chloe held onto her waist, clinging to her for dear life.

"It's okay," Beca said.

Chloe slowly let go of Beca when the thunder died down so the brunette sat down next to her.

"Chlo, I also needed to talk to you," Beca said.

"Yeah?"

Chloe looked up at Beca, expecting the brunette to tell her what was bothering her, but the young DJ always had a trick up her sleeve and this time was no different.

Beca grabbed Chloe by the back of her neck and connected their lips. The redhead's eyes widened for a second before she relaxed. She was about to deepen the kiss when Beca pulled apart.

"What was that?" Chloe asked.

"I trust you, Chloe, more than I've ever trusted anyone," Beca said. "And you know me, I'm stubborn, I denied everything I felt towards you,"

Chloe smiled.

"And I thought it was time for us to do something we've never done," Beca said.

"What's that?" Chloe asked.

"Kiss," Beca said with a smile.

Chloe smiled back and Beca kissed her again, already shoving her tongue halfway down her throat, Chloe meeting her halfway.

Chloe hummed probably a bit too loud into the kiss, enjoying every last bit of it, the storm outside temporarily forgotten about.

Beca pulled apart but kissed all the way to her earlobe.

"I love you, Chloe," she whispered.

Chloe could cry in happiness, she shivered before she grabbed the hem of Beca's shirt.

"I love you, Beca," she said before taking off the brunette's shirt, smirking when she was met with her nipple piercing.

Beca smirked when she saw her looking and kissed her lips again, she couldn't get enough of their kisses, they blew her mind.

"This is amazing, how come we've never done this before?" Chloe asked.

"Chlo, we've had sex _literally_ hundreds of times," Beca said.

"No, not that, I meant kissing," Chloe said, running her thumbs in circles over Beca's hips.

"Oh yeah I know," Beca said before kissing her yet again. She had to pull apart to moan when Chloe started playing with her piercing.

"Can I play with the _other_ piercing?" Chloe said with lust in her voice.

Beca bit her lip and nodded, standing up so Chloe could take her shorts off.

"No underwear?" Chloe asked, throwing her shorts aside. "Were you planning this?"

"All along," Beca smiled.

Chloe smiled back and let out a surprised little shout when Beca threw herself on her, kissing her neck. The redhead was quick to find the brunette's clit piercing.

Beca moaned against her neck. She used her left hand and went inside Chloe's shorts and underwear. She hummed in surprise to find Chloe's pussy also bare.

"You're going Brazilian too?" She asked, kissing Chloe's lips.

"Yeah," Chloe said mid-kiss.

"Is that for–"

"– Don't mention him. Just don't or I'll lose wood here," Chloe said.

Beca kissed her again.

"You don't have wood," she said, laughing against the redhead's lips.

Chloe laughed too.

"Well then I'll lose wetness," she said and the two pulled apart to chuckle. "That's for you, anyway,"

Chloe bit her lip as she looked at the look of surprise — aroused surprise — in Beca's face.

"Oh you didn't have to do that!" Beca said quickly.

Chloe chuckled.

"I know, but I didn't want to hear complaints about my ginger pubes in your mouth," Chloe said. "You know, you used to spit them out at _dinner_ whenever we ate with the Bellas,"

Beca's eyes widened.

"Fuck, I did that?" she asked.

Chloe nodded with a look and Beca shut her eyes.

"Sorry, I only talk about your ginger pubes because they're ginger!" Beca said.

Chloe chuckled.

"You know, I talked to Chicago about going Brazilian and he said he actually liked the bush," Chloe said.

"Did you have to mention him?" Beca said and rolled her eyes.

Chloe kissed her with a chuckle and Beca played with the hem of her shirt.

"I don't mind the bush, bush or no bush, pussy tastes the same," Beca shrugged.

Chloe scrunched up her face.

"You're so romantic," she said.

Beca grinned.

"I know," Beca bit her lip as Chloe went back to playing with her nipple piercing. "You know, I'm already naked but you have all your clothes on, we gotta change that,"

Chloe hummed and sat up so Beca could remove her shirt.

"You know, you are so beautiful, you should never have to wear clothes," Beca said, taking off her shorts and underwear.

Chloe's eyes widened and she jumped when there was a lightning and a loud thunder, so Beca immediately climbed back up and grabbed her face so she'd look at her and not out the window behind her bed.

"Chlo, look at me," she said and Chloe did. The look of horror on the redhead's face broke Beca's heart a little. "Straight at me,"

Chloe's heartbeat slowed back to normal as she concentrated on Beca's eyes. The brunette kissed her deeply and cupped her boob, managing to quiet her through another thunder.

"Come on, let's lay properly," Beca said and moved so Chloe could lay the right way, not across the bed like they'd been.

Another lightning made Chloe jump again and shiver in fear, but a second later Beca was kissing her again, relaxing her.

Chloe hummed when Beca started massaging her inner thighs. She was in need of an orgasm, she hadn't had one in months and now that her and Beca had confessed their love for each other, Chloe knew it'd feel that much more special.

"Beca," Chloe moaned as Beca started sucking and nibbling on her neck.

"Hmm?" the brunette answered lazily.

"I need you," Chloe bit her lip but kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see the lightning.

Beca smirked against her skin and Chloe knew it. The brunette had always been so cocky because she knew she was great at what she did. She knew she was a beast in bed and she knew Chloe _knew_ she was.

"Spread your legs a little more," Beca said.

Chloe did and Beca had to look down. The redhead didn't know what she was doing but she was curious, because neither her fingers nor her tongue were where she wanted them to be. But even then she felt something rub against her clit, she thought it was probably a part of Beca's body until she felt the brunette's piercing and she gasped in surprise and pleasure.

"Shit!" she moaned when she realized what the brunette had in mind.

Beca moaned against her ear before she started biting and nibbling on her ear, making the redhead moan even louder, the storm outside long forgotten.

"Beca!" Chloe moaned as Beca grinded against her, both girls moaning loudly.

Beca could already feel her orgasm approaching embarrassingly fast, but she knew Chloe wouldn't mind if she came fast, they weren't planning on stopping after one anyways.

Chloe wrapped a leg around Beca's waist and accidentally kneeled her on the waist, close to her butt, which made the smaller girl stop what she was doing and wince in pain.

"Fuck, sorry are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, if you'd gone a little more south, your foot would've been up my butt hole," Beca said and Chloe chuckled hoarsely.

Beca kissed her lips and continued grinding, both opened their mouths and let their lips rub against each other. Chloe opened her eyes and looked up to see Beca looking back down at her as she continued grinding.

"Beca," Chloe was cut off by a moan, "I'm so close,"

Beca found her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Come with me," Beca said. Chloe moaned and did just that in time with Beca. Both moaned and grinded against each other until they'd ridden out their orgasms.

"Fuck," Beca said.

"Beca?" Chloe asked after catching her breath.

"Yeah?" Beca asked, pulling pieces of wet red hair away from Chloe's sweaty face.

Chloe kissed the brunette's lips, deepening it before pulling apart again.

"I want to sit on your face," she finally said.

Beca looked understandably afraid, she'd never done this before and she was afraid Chloe would squash her.

"It's okay if you don't want me to," Chloe said.

"I'm just afraid of you squashing me," Beca said.

"I won't, I promise," Chloe said.

"Well, okay," Beca said.

Chloe flipped them over with ease and Beca got comfortable. The brunette thought the older girl was going to be facing front but when she turned, Beca got confused.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked.

Chloe just smirked and lowered herself slowly. Beca grabbed her hips and guided her down. She might've been reluctant at first but now she saw there was no reason she shouldn't have agreed, this was _amazing_!

Beca entered Chloe with her tongue, already lapping up the juice from her previous orgasm, which made the redhead moan. This was unbelievable, Beca had more access to the redhead's pussy.

The brunette was doing great until she felt Chloe start playing with her piercing using her tongue and teeth and she slowed down her tongue before starting her pace again. Now she understood what Chloe wanted, she thought the redhead was a genius.

Beca bent her legs and raised her hips to facilitate things for the redhead, which earned her two fingers in her pussy while Chloe continued the work with her tongue.

None could curse given the current situation but both wanted to. Beca had to hum and moan against Chloe's pussy while the redhead stopped every once in a while to bite her lower lips, but then she went back to licking and flicking the brunette's clit with her tongue while fucking her with her fingers.

Chloe tried not to but she stared bucking against the younger girl's face while Beca's hips started bucking against her hand and meeting her tongue at the same time.

The redhead pulled apart for a moment to moan out loud and let Beca know she was close, before she went back to the task at hand and tongue.

In no time, both girls were reaching their second orgasms, Chloe first, then Beca not so far behind.

The redhead then licked her fingers clean while climbing off of Beca.

"Shit," Beca said. "That was amazing,"

"I know," Chloe said before biting her lip. "Can you go to your room and bring me the strap on?"

Beca was going to deny it, start complaining, but the look of lust in Chloe's eyes made it impossible to. So she got up, put on the redhead's robe and hurried to her room. She found the strap on hidden under her mattress, where she was _sure_ Fat Amy wouldn't look through.

"We should start hiding this in your room, Amy never goes through _your_ personal stuff," Beca said when she returned.

Chloe chuckled but agreed, standing up and grabbing the strap on from Beca, who disrobed and sat down on the bed.

Beca bit her lips as she watched the redhead fasten the straps, checking to see if everything was right before looking hungrily at Beca, pretty much the same way she'd looked at her in the shower that day almost 7 years ago.

"Fuck," Beca half moaned.

"Come here," Chloe said, standing at the foot of the bed.

Beca crawled over and sat on the end of the bed, standing between Chloe's legs, who kissed her deeply, playing with her boobs, making her moan before pulling apart.

Chloe spread Beca's legs apart before working the first few inches of the silicon toy inside of her, making her moan and shut her eyes.

The redhead started thrusting in and out in a slow and steady pace, until Beca dug her nails on her right butt cheek and demanded her to go faster, which Chloe did.

"Fuck Chloe," Beca moaned.

Chloe's legs were already starting to hurt, this crouched down position hadn't been the best idea but now she was determined to go until the end, which prompted her to start thrusting faster.

Beca opened her mouth and moan loudly, kissing the valley between the redhead's breasts, kneading her breasts as she did.

Chloe threw her head back but never slowed her pace, she knew Beca wouldn't last long, she was already shivering and trembling.

"Fuck Chloe, I'm close!" Beca said. "Chloe! I'm gonna squirt! I'm gonna squirt!"

Upon hearing that, Chloe went even faster, moaning herself when Beca started pinching her nipple while sucking on her left breast.

"Beca!" Chloe moaned.

Beca pulled apart and moaned as she came, squirting onto the fake dick. Chloe regretted the use of the strap on at that moment, but as soon as the brunette had rode out her high, she dropped to her knees and started licking the other girl's pussy, not wanting her delicious juices to go to waste.

Beca held Chloe's head and continued moaning while panting. She was out of breath but she wouldn't dare tell Chloe to stop.

There was a knock on the door but neither girl moved.

"Can you lower the volume?" Fat Amy asked.

"No!" Beca said mid-moan.

"Congratulations, guys," Fat Amy said in a very not enthusiastic tone.

"Just leave Amy!" Beca said, biting her lips, already feeling a fourth orgasm approaching when Chloe started flicking her clit piercing.

"Please lower the volume!" Fat Amy said.

"We just confessed our–" Beca had to stop to swallow a moan. Fat Amy already heard enough. "–love for each other, so tough on you–" another moan. "– you have to listen to some music 'cause we won't stop!"

Fat Amy never said anything else so Beca moaned loudly as she came for the fourth time. When she'd ridden out her high, Chloe kissed her lips, already unfastening the straps.

"I wanna do you from behind," Beca said, her voice dripping with lust.

Chloe smiled before handing the harness to Beca, who wasted no time in doing the straps.

"Bed, Beale," Beca demanded, standing up.

Chloe got on all fours and Beca ran two fingers up and down her slit, feeling how wet she was before guiding the fake cock inside her, making her moan loudly.

"Shit, Beca," Chloe moaned.

"I love hearing you moan my name," Beca said, working a steady pace.

Chloe bit her lip, thrusting her hips in time with Beca's. The brunette was sweating and she could see the redhead was too, but neither cared.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Chloe said. "Oh baby keep going!"

Beca had never been called 'baby' by Chloe before so she found new energy in her and thrusted harder and faster, making Chloe moan continuously.

"I'm coming!" Chloe moaned with closed eyes, biting her lips as she hummed and grinded erratically against the silicon dick.

"Shit, that was hot!" Beca said.

Chloe looked over her shoulder and fell against the bed, one leg bent with her knee up and the other bent on the bed, panting.

"Shit, babe," Chloe said.

Beca didn't even undo the straps before she grabbed Chloe by the hips and brought her down to meet her, attaching her mouth to her pussy, making Chloe moan and chuckle.

"Shit, you just never get tired, do you?" she asked before moaning.

"Of pleasing you? Never," Beca spoke before continuing her assault on Chloe's pussy, licking the juice from her orgasm.

"Fuck, Beca!" Chloe moaned, arching her back when she felt herself reaching yet another orgasm.

Beca kept her rhythm until Chloe had rode out her high and pushed her away so she could catch her breath, both girls laid side by side.

"One more for the road?" Beca asked.

"Alright, last round or I might faint," Chloe said, making Beca laugh.

"Please no!" Fat Amy said, sounding like she was standing right outside the door.

Beca groaned while Chloe chuckled.

"I have an idea," Beca said with a hint of mischief.

Chloe raised an eyebrow while the brunette got up, undoing the strap and throwing it aside. She grabbed a yellow raincoat from the redhead's closet and put it on, closing it and putting on the hood.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"Come on, I know you have an extra, this covers us up, let's go up to the roof," Beca said with a grin.

"The roof?! Beca is _raining_! And I _hate_ thunderstorms!" Chloe said, sitting up.

Beca grabbed the extra raincoat and walked towards Chloe, kneeling down to her eyelevel, looking deep into her blue eyes that were shiny with tears.

"I know you do, but trust me. The rain is so beautiful. Nothing bad will ever happen to you while I'm here, I promise," Beca said, grabbing her hands.

Chloe sighed but nodded, managing a small smile to her, she hoped, girlfriend.

"Come on, put on your raincoat and let's have sex on the roof!" Beca said, before going to the door, she almost opened it but remembered Chloe was still putting on her raincoat.

"You know that coat is a tiny bit too short?" Chloe asked. Beca looked back and smirked.

"I know," she said, opening the door once the redhead was right behind her.

Fat Amy looked tired, she was mid-yawn when they got out. The blonde Aussie jumped when the door opened and looked wide-eyed at her roommates.

"We decided to have mercy on you, we're going to the roof," Beca said, grabbing Chloe's hand and basically running out the door with her.

Since their elevators had cameras, they went upstairs since they were only 2 floors down. Both her and Chloe were giggling madly. Beca stopped before opening the door and looked back at Chloe.

"Ready?" she asked.

Chloe nodded and she looked quite eager, which Beca was happy about.

When Beca opened the door that lead to the roof, there was a big lightning and thunder, which made Chloe jump and step back in fear.

"I can't do this," she said.

"Come on, Chlo, I know you can," Beca said, moving to kiss her earlobe. "Once you're screaming my name, you won't even remember the storm,"

Chloe squirmed and bit her lip when the little brunette stepped back and grabbed her hands. Chloe nodded and Beca opened the door again, pulling the redhead out into the storm, both gasping when they felt the cold harsh rain hitting their hot skin.

"Come on!" Beca yelled over the rain, bringing Chloe to the edge.

"We're not jumping off, are we?" Chloe asked.

"No!" Beca said, placing Chloe close to the railing. "Look at the sky,"

Chloe did but had some difficulty due to the heavy rain and her eyes widened when she spotted another lightning but before she could react to the thunder, Beca was kissing her neck from behind and rubbing her already wet folds, bringing a moan out of Chloe's mouth.

"Shit," Chloe moaned. "I'm gonna fall,"

"I got you," Beca said, using her right hand to unzip Chloe's raincoat so she could play with her boobs while the other entered her with two fingers.

"Fuck," Chloe moaned, grabbing onto the railing so she wouldn't fall on her knees.

Beca chuckled against her skin, building up a rhythm, feeling Chloe jump and squeak, knowing she was still feeling the aftershock of her previous orgasms.

"Beca!" Chloe moaned but knew the brunette probably couldn't hear her through the rain.

Another lightning and thunder came, but Chloe never even flinched, even though she had her eyes closed. She bit her lips and moaned as listened to the thunder and smirked.

 _I'm gonna win this storm_ , she told herself.

"Fuck, Bec, I'm almost there," Chloe moaned.

Beca worked up her pace, using her free hand to play with the redhead's clit, pulling and pinching it, making Chloe thrust her hips against her hands and moan louder, high into her orgasm.

"Oh! Beca!" she moaned.

Beca kept her pace until Chloe had stopped thrusting. The redhead then turned around to face the little brunette and kissed her during another thunder.

"Sex in the rain is awesome," Chloe said.

"I know," Beca said. "We might get sick, though,"

"Worth it," Chloe smiled before kissing Beca deeply again, tasting the rain her mouth.

Beca jumped when she felt Chloe playing with her clit piercing and she had to pull apart so she could bite the redhead's collarbone, which made the older girl hiss.

Chloe held Beca close, entering her with three fingers. The tiny brunette brought her leg up and wrapped it around the redhead's waist, probably out of reflex, but Chloe never complained, that gave her more room.

"Are you close?" Chloe asked, biting and sucking behind the brunette's ear.

The brunette just hummed and nodded against her girlfriend, her leg wrapping around her even tighter.

Beca bit onto Chloe's collarbone a bit too hard, which surprised the redhead she thrust a little too hard, but the brunette never seemed to complain, she only bit her harder.

Chloe was going to say something, she was going to say the brunette was hurting her, but the way her walls were contracting against her finger, the way her hips were thrusting to meet her hand each time felt so good she didn't want it to stop.

"Chloe! I'm gonna! I'm gonna come!" Beca said, finally pulling apart from her girlfriend's collarbone, biting her lips in turn and moaning.

Chloe didn't even have to say anything before the brunette did just that. She came hard against her fingers, moaning loudly, but the rain cancelled most of it.

"Fuck," Beca said when she had rode out her high, panting, breathing hard. "That was insane!"

"What's insane is that you kept your balance," Chloe said with a chuckle.

Beca smiled and they heard another thunder, not so loud meaning the storm was going away. Beca looked worriedly at Chloe but the redhead was smiling, no sign of fear.

"You're not scared?" the brunette asked.

"I've got you, I don't need to be scared anymore," Chloe said.

Beca grinned before kissing her deeply for a few minutes before they pulled apart, going inside. They would probably get sick the next morning, but that was no problem. Any excuse to spend a few days in bed, cuddled up with each other was worth it.


End file.
